Introducing Fukuryuu High School
by dadiladila
Summary: Fukugaku High, a famous yanki school, is merged with Seiryuu Academy, a prestigious girls' school. Yet from day one, students from both schools already clashed with each other. With Sesshomaru, the leader of Fukugaku, seems to have personal grudge with the leader of Seiryuu, Hanayuki, their new school life might not get any easier. AU High School.
1. A Merger?

_**Introducing Fukuryuu High School**_

_**by Dadiladila**_

So I decide to join the wagon and publish a story here, hehe.

This fic is loosely based on Japanese drama "Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou". It's quite a hilarious drama :) and I think putting Inuyasha characters into this setting is really interesting so I want to give it a try. This story won't be completely identical to the drama though, only the general plot. Should be fun!

I hope you guys enjoy reading this and please don't forget to drop a review! Any kind of comment is really appreciated :)

**Warning:**

In here everyone will be human with the same appearance as canon. Also, one of the main characters will be an OC.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Inuyasha, Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou, or any characters and events you might recognize in both shows. The rest comes from my imagination.

* * *

**_A Merger?!_**

Fukugaku High School as an all boys school famous for being one of the most powerful school gang. All of the students there focused more on fighting. Every day they would come to school to attend the class for few hours only. If they were lucky, they might get a peaceful time until lunch break or even until the end of the day. Or else they might either get sneak attack from their rival school or escape from school to answer a fight challenge. Although even if they were in class, they mostly ignored the teacher and talked among themselves. Most of the teacher had already given up trying to reprimand them. Any kind of punishment was rendered useless against those students. Even a warning for expulsion didn't budge them at all.

"Sensei."

"H-hai!" The teacher's body immediately trembled hearing that voice. Oh God, did he do something wrong? Just one more hour. One more hour and he could've enjoyed his break in the teacher's room without any ruckus. It was just his luck that _they_ decided to attend morning classes.

"If you care for your own life, leave immediately."

Without any more hesitation, the teacher sprinted away from the class, further away from the impending danger. He didn't even want to imagine what kind of danger coming to the classroom. When he was finally in the safety of the teacher's room, his leg gave up and he dropped down to the floor out of shock. He really needed to get a transfer soon. His heart really couldn't handle it.

Honestly, why did _that _student have to go to this school?

It really didn't help that the school leader, the strongest student in Fukugaku High, was Sesshomaru, the eldest son of Nishi clan, one of the four corner families in Japan. Even if they disregarded his family background, Sesshomaru's cold demeanor and deadly glare were already frightening enough for the teachers to not raising voices anymore and just let them do whatever they wanted. Not only the teachers, even his underlings had trouble to overcome their fear to talk to him. In fact, only handful of people was brave enough to converse with Sesshomaru without peeing themselves.

How would they when there were rumors circulating around that Sesshomaru already had his hand dipped deep in blood since junior high? Especially with the Nishi clan refused to either confirm or deny it.

"Fukugaku's Daiyoukai!" The door to the classroom suddenly was broken from its hinge and flew towards the window on the other side of the room. Instinctively the students inside formed a defense stance as their attackers started to fill up the room, aside from four people who was still relaxing on their chair. Their uniform showed that they went to Sakarugi High School. One guy, in particular, glanced around the room and his mouth lifted up in a feral grin seeing Sesshomaru who was still reading. "Let's get this on! You're mine, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru closed his book and stood up. Half of the Sakarugi students involuntarily took a step back from fear after seeing his infamous glare. "Who allow you to speak this Sesshomaru's name with that tongue of yours? You worthless scum."

The grin disappeared from that guy's face and it contorted in full anger from the insult. "You bastard!" He jumped over the desks and threw the first punch only for Sesshomaru to avoid it easily. With that punch, both sides immediately launched the fight, leaving their leader to decide who was the strongest fighter.

It didn't take a long time before the fight spread to the whole school, started by a Fukugaku student kicking one of his opponent out from the classroom and into the wall. In a glimpse that Fukugaku student would look similar to Sesshomaru, had it not been for the missing two magenta stripes tattoo on each of his cheek. He growled at the other student whom he just kicked and stomped down on him. "You think you can just barge in and interrupt _my _break day!?" He spun around and punched another Sakarugi student who tried to jump on him from behind. "Ha, loser!"

"Whoa, as expected from Daiyoukai's little brother! Go Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha glared at the direction from which that voice sounded, "who the hell said that?! You want a piece of my fist, huh!?" He stalked towards the only person who looked scared seeing him and was about to beat him up when a person was hurled towards his direction. Inuyasha quickly jumped back to avoid being hit.

"Dumbass! You're not supposed to say that out loud." Another Fukugaku student hissed while nudging at the person who just blurted it out earlier.

It was a huge scandal back in the day when the media caught that Nishi clan leader had a child with his mistress. He even invited them to live with him in Nishi clan main house. Sesshomaru didn't bother to hide his hatred towards his father's second family in public and Inuyasha seemed to return the favor as well. It wasn't until three years ago did everyone noticed how their relationship had changed. At least they had never seen those two almost killed each other in public anymore. The name calling was still present and they still refused each other as siblings, but at the very least their animosity already toned down. It was more like a sibling rivalry right now.

But if anyone else, other than their close friends, dared to mention that they both were related, they will beat that person down._  
_

"Who the hell throw that?!"

Unlike Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was really loud, rude, and easily provocated even by the slightest thing. The only thing that was similar between those two half siblings were their hair and eye color they inherited from their father. And if he was already pissed off, he would went into a rampage mode and only few people could stop him.

"Whoops! Sorry there!"

Inuyasha growled hearing that annoying voice from inside his classroom. "Kouga, you idiot! Don't throw people carelessly like that! I almost got squashed!"

"Meh, it's only you." Kouga snorted seeing Inuyasha and then went back to the class room, joining the fighting again. He was about to land the final blow when something hit him hard on the back of his head, giving his opponent an opening to escape. "Who the hell did that?!" Kouga turned around to find Inuyasha smirking at him. "You stupid mutt! What the hell did you do that for?! Are you trying to kill me!?"

"You did that first!"

Kouga snarled at him, "That's it! Inuyasha, let's get it all settled here and now!" He launched himself at Inuyasha who was more than ready to fight him back.

Their fight caught the attention from others surrounding them. Almost everyone from Fukugaku simultaneously groaned seeing Kouga and Inuyasha fought each other instead of their opponent. It was something that occurred regularly and almost in every fight. One of them always managed to vex the other, mostly accidentally, and they both would be too angry at each other to remember their current situation. It didn't help that their fighting skill were on par and also they had the same social status, seeing Kouga was the only son of Higashi clan, another corner family.

"Oi, Kouga, Inuyasha! Stop fighting, dammit!"

"Ah, forget about them! They won't listen to us!"

Sesshomaru glanced at the commotion his half brother caused with Kouga. He then leapt from bench to bench, avoiding fights around him, and landed near those two. His hands quickly grabbed their neck and smashed their head together. "Focus," he said coldly and jumped back to the fight before Inuyasha or Kouga had a chance to react. As always, Kouga and Inuyasha still bickered at each other but at least they were doing it while fighting Sakarugi students.

A punch flew towards his direction and Sesshomaru avoided it without difficulty by stepping aside at the last second and caused his attacker to stumble down. "Hmph, do you really think that pathetic attack can touch me?" He swung his leg and landed a kick on his opponent's stomach before stomped down on his head, pushing the Sakarugi leader still in the ground. "Once a trash, always a trash," he said, bending down to grab his hair and lifted him up. Sesshomaru raised his clenched hand and ready to punch him when a loud siren sounding from outside. He blinked and lowered down his hand, releasing the Sakarugi leader from his grip who immediately ran away.

"Ha! Run away, loser!" Inuyasha cackled watching all Sakarugi ran following their leader.

Sesshomaru watched as the last Sakarugi student disappeared from his view. "Pathetic," he muttered and then returned back to where his desk was. One of his classmate had already placed his desk and chair back to where it belonged, along with his things.

"Yosh a, another win today!" Another student who was completely unscathed, entered the classroom. "We're really awesome, eh?" He slapped few of his classmates on the way to his desk.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "keh. You're not even joining the fight, Miroku!"

"Well... I'm going to have a date today. Can't show up with a scarred face, can I?" Miroku answered with a blinding smile and touched his cheeks, "this kind of face is really hard to maintain, Inuyasha. You should start caring for your face."

"Keh, my face is all fine, thank you!"

Miroku deliberately let out a loud sigh. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha. This is why you can't get any girlfriend until now," he chided, causing Kouga to roar in laughter. "You too, Kouga," and now it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh, "Really, both of you should start minding your appearance from now on. Look at Sesshomaru," he said, pointing at their silent friend with exaggerated movement, "no one would even think he fights a lot from his face! Although... you really should start smiling, Sesshomaru. Not the evil smile you gave when you're too angry"

"Sesshomaru..."

"...smiling?"

Kouga and Inuyasha imagined how it was for Sesshomaru to smile and then roared in laughter together while clutching their bellies. That was too ridiculous. Sesshomaru smiling? Properly smiling? Hell would freeze first before that happened!

"Bad news! Bad news!" _Another_ student came running into their classroom. He momentarily froze in fear seeing Sesshomaru glaring at him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Well? What, Hara?" he snapped before Sesshomaru decided to kill that boy for disturbing their brief peace.

"Oh─ um─" Due to his fear, that student completely forgot what he was about to tell his leader. "Oh! The teacher! I overheard we're going to merge... with an all girl school!"

"WHAT?!"

Miroku was the only one who grinned happily hearing the news, "isn't that wonderful? Imagine girls wandering around our hallway, _in _the classroom. Their flowery scent, wearing short skirt... Itai!" He yelled out, rubbing his head, and turned to his attacker. "Inuyasha, why would you do that?"

"You pervert! No wonder your girlfriend keep running away after a week!" Inuyasha snorted. "What the hell is the school thinking? We're a yanki school! There's no need for weak girls in ours."

"Maybe we don't have money?"

Kouga rolled his eyes, "are you forgetting there are three of us here? Don't you think the school will ask money from us first before going on a stupid merger?"

"That's not the pressing matter, Kouga." Miroku quickly said. "What's more important is, which school we're going to merge with?"

"Um... I think it's Seiyuu Academy of Girls."

The whole class stiffened when Sesshomaru suddenly stood up, watching as he stalked towards Hara who cowered down from pressure. He grabbed Hara's collar and roughly pushed him against the wall. "What did you just say?" he asked quietly but malice was clearly heard behind it.

"Se─ Seiryuu Academy of Girls? Please don't kill me," Hara hurriedly added when the pressure on his neck was increased and he started to struggle breathing. He sighed in relief when Sesshomaru released his grip and dropped him down. "W-what's his problem?" Hara asked when Sesshomaru stormed out of the class. Even for Sesshomaru, it was a weird to have him worked up over small thing like that. Kouga and Miroku could only shrug their shoulders, didn't know what to response. They were as baffled as the other students as well. Their attention diverted to Inuyasha who had frown on his face.

He swore that name sounded familiar to him, although he had no idea how he knew an all-girls school name. And the way Sesshomaru was pissed off hearing that name... there should be a valid reason for─ His eyes widened and Inuyasha cursed himself for not realizing it sooner. He quickly ran to search for Sesshomaru, ignoring startled shout from his other friends. "Damn it!" he muttered, glancing around to find a glimpse of his half brother. There was only one other person who could cause that reaction from Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha quickly ran to their lounge int he back of the school, behind the gym. "Sesshomaru!" he shouted, barging inside only to find it completely deserted, "crap!" He took out his phone and tried to contact him but Sesshomaru didn't answer his call. Panic started to sink in when he still couldn't find Sesshomaru. Hopefully that jerk didn't go berserk and beat down everyone in sight.

After running around in the school building, Inuyasha's last hope to find Sesshomaru was in the rooftop. If he wasn't there, then he might need to call on their father for help. The last thing they needed was pissed off Sesshomaru unleashed on the street. He kicked the door to the rooftop and really relieved to see his half brother's back in there. His relieved face disappeared as he stalked towards him. "Oi! What's the use of phone if you don't use it at all, you jerk!"

Sesshomaru spared him a glance before turning back his attention to the view in front of them. "What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"The girls' school we're merging with... it's _that _one, isn't it?" Sesshomaru response was tightening his grip on the railings. Inuyasha sighed knowing his suspicion was correct and leaned on the railing. "You think Father has something to do with it?" When Sesshomaru didn't say anything, Inuyasha sighed again and dropped the conversation. For few moments, they hadn't said anything and just stared at the view in front of them until Sesshomaru turned around and walked back to the door."Oi Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha waited until his half brother stopped before adding, "don't do anything stupid."

"Who do you think this Sesshomaru is?" was what Sesshomaru said before disappearing through the flight of stairs.

Inuyasha groaned as he threw his head back. This was not good at all. Kouga had just texted him that they already cornered one of the teachers who confirmed that there was really going to be a merger with Seiryuu Academy for Girls. Although that teacher didn't know if it was because of financial problem. Crap. This was really not good. _She _would be there and they couldn't avoid each other anymore. Crap. Inuyasha glanced at the direction where his half brother disappeared to. He really hoped their father had nothing to do with this, for both their sake.

* * *

Seiryuu Academy for Girls was the first choice for rich families to enroll their daughter in since it had an escalation system. Almost all of the students in this academy had known each other since elementary school. In order to appease the families of their students and produced the best graduates, Seiryuu Academy had ensured hiring the best quality for teachers and upgraded their facilities. The students in Seiryuu Academy were known to be the most polite and elegant girls. There was no fight or even a raised voice heard in the school.

"Ah, look, it's Hanayuki-senpai. She always look amazing everyday, nee?"

"She is, she is. Our Seiryuu Academy has became more popular since she becomes our school president."

"It's really nice to have one of the corner families in our school."

One of the girls sitting next to Hanayuki glanced at the table where those girls sat and then glanced to her friend and smiled. "Everyone in this school really adore you, Hanayuki. As expected from the heiress of Kita family."

Hanayuki glanced to her friend who nodded her heads towards the other table. She turned her head slightly to find freshmen students whispered excitedly while staring at her direction. Then Hanayuki nodded her head slightly and smiled at them before turning her attention back to the book she was reading for the past hour. "You're too exaggerating it, Kagome-chan. I overheard few students talking about how amazing their Kagome-senpai from archery club yesterday."

"Rather than that, does anyone know why we were all summoned in here and told to wait? Kagome-chan? Hanayuki-chan?" She watched as both of her friends shook their head and sighed. "That's weird. What is the school trying to hide that not even the school president know?"

"Sango-chan, not every matters in the school is informed to the school president, if it doesn't concern about our activities."

Sango sighed and leaned back, "but as a daughter to the Kita family, they should've informed you if anything changes in the school."

Hanayuki opened her mouth and was about to reply when the door opened and few teachers are walking in. Immediately all of the students stood up and bowed when their teachers took their place in the podium. The head teacher stepped forward and nodded, allowing the students to sit back. "Good morning, everyone. We have an urgent announcement. Starting next Monday, our Seiryuu Academy for Girls will be merged with Fukugaku High School." The head teacher looked around to see his student's reactions. "We will transfer three classes to Fukugaku High next Monday. Kita Hanayuki-san, Higurashi Kagome-san."

Both Kagome and Hanayuki glanced at each other before standing up.

"As the school president and vice president, we hope you can help bridge our Seiryuu students with Fukugaku students."

"Of course, sensei. We won't let you down," Hanayuki said before bowing towards the head teacher with Kagome following her suit next to her.

The head teacher nodded, "we will take volunteers from each year to be transferred to Fukugaku High with Kita-san and Higurashi-san. Please inform your homeroom teacher if you are interested. Meeting adjourned. You can return to your study." The head teacher left the podium and walked towards the exit, followed by other teachers.

When they were already gone, the silence was broken and students immediately talked with each others about what they had just heard. Kagome sighed, sitting down, while watching the reaction from other students. She frowned when she noticed some of the girls looked very distressed but there were also few excited expressions among them. "Is there something interesting about Fukugaku High?"

Sango took out her tablet and searched for the information about the school they would merge with. "I found some local newspaper writing about Fukugaku's... four youkais?" she tilted her head, confused, "it seems Fukugaku High students always got into trouble, All of their stories are about gang fighting, trouble with street vendors. That four youkais seems to be their leader."

"Eh? A delinquent school? What are our school thinking? Is it even safe for us to come there?" Kagome glanced to their silent friend, "what do you think we... Hanayuki-chan? Are you alright?" she asked in concern seeing the pale expression on Hanayuki's face. "I- it will be alright. I'm sure those delinquents can be talked for reason."

"No way!"

Kagome startled hearing Sango exclaimed suddenly, "what? What is it, Sango?"

"The four youkais... it's the sons of Nishi and Higashi clan!"

Before Kagome or anyone else could react anything, Hanayuki suddenly stood up, catching the attention from around them. "Everyone, we only have three days to ensure that Fukugaku High is suitable for our transfer. I'm planning to visit the school after lesson today. Who would like to accompany me to Fukugaku High?" she smiled when everyone on her table stood up along with ten other students. "Thank you very much," she bowed slightly, "shall we proceed to our next class then?"

"Hai!"

Only Kagome, Sango, and two other students who were still staring at Hanayuki in concern. None of them missed how her clasped hand was trembling and her voice was slightly shakier than usual. As the other students started to disperse and return to their respective classroom, they approached Hanayuki who was putting her book back to the bag. Hanayuki glanced to see her close friends staring at her every move, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Kagome said, "is there something wrong with Fukugaku High? You looked pale after the head teacher said that name."

"There is nothing to be worry about, Kagome-chan. Now shall we walk to our next class?" Hanayuki asked as she walked towards the door.

Kagome followed her friend and was about to pursue the matter again when a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned around to see Sango shaking her head. "But─" when their other friends also shook their head, Kagome sighed and reluctantly dropped her question. There were plenty of time later to ask Hanayuki again when they were alone. She never avoided her question before. There must be something really wrong with Fukugaku High.

* * *

"Oh dear..."

There were collective gasp sounded in the group when Seiryuu Academy students arrived in their new school. They had imagined what a school full of delinquents might look like and the reality was worse. It was hard to imagine that three sons of corner families would enter this kind of school, instead of other prestigious schools. There were cracks in the building and it looked like it hadn't been repainted for a long time. Their school name plate was made of wood and they could see dried blood on the corner. Hanayuki flicked her hand and the workers they brought with them replaced that wooden plate with Seiryuu name plate. The school wall was covered in spray paintings and there papers abandoned in the school yard. Hanayuki sighed and wrote down everything they had seen that needed to be repaired immediately.

"How could they even study in this kind of school?" someone muttered from behind.

"I can't believe our school want to merge with this."

"Could it be an extortion from this school?"

Sensing the other girls started to feel nervous, Hanayuki turned around and smiled. She had to calm her school friends before the situation went out of hand. "Everyone, please keep positive attitude about this merger. We are girls from Seiryuu Academy. I believe we can do everything if we're willing to, including sharing a school building with students from Fukugaku High."

The students started to smile when their eyes caught something from behind Hanayuki. "Ah..."

Hanayuki turned around to find students storming at them with the wooden plate they just threw away. Her eyes widened when she noticed there were two silver haired students leading the group towards them. She had hoped they were already leaving the school when she arrived, so that she didn't need to meet _him_. Her heart was beating hard crazily when the group was getting closer and she could finally look at his face properly after almost three years. She watched as his golden eyes narrowed when he finally noticed her.

It was the same golden eyes that had piercing glare directed towards her three years ago.

The convoy from Fukugaku High stopped when they were few steps away from the girls. Remembering their current situation, Hanayuki shook away the nervous feeling inside her and stepped forward. A hint of smile appeared on her face as she swept her gaze on the group in front of her before landing back to him. "It's been a long time... Sesshomaru," she said softly.

"You are not welcomed in here." Sesshomaru stated coldly and behind him, his groups nodded in agreement. All of them had their fierce expression on so the girls would be scared and running away. If they were lucky, those girls would refuse to be transferred to Fukugaku and threatened to sue their own school for putting them near delinquents.

"Oi, Hanayuki! Your family has something to do with this, don't you!?" Inuyasha stepped forward and growled at the golden haired in front of him, "what the hell do you need, huh?! A school like yours doesn't need to be merged with us!"

"How rude!" Kagome stepped forward before Hanayuki could react and glared at Inuyasha, "I don't know what kind of education you received in Fukugaku High, but in Seiryuu Academy, you are not allowed to raise your voice to others."

Inuyasha snorted, "keh. Well here in Fukugaku, you're not allowed to talk back to someone above your level!"

Reaching out to Kagome and pulled her back slightly, Hanayuki made sure her smile still plastered. "We are going to be school friends in three days. It is better if we try to get along from now on, for the sake of the merger. Please look after us," she said while curtsying.

Behind her, the rest of her group followed her suit and curtseyed as well, "please look after us."

"Like hell we will!"

"Yeah! We're yanki school! We don't need girls like you here!"

"You have no right to change our school plate like that!"

Hanayuki glanced around to see the enraged shootouts from Fukugaku students. Just like she feared, this merger was not going to be sailing smoothly. She stole another glance at Sesshomaru who still had his glare fixated on her. There was no way he would cooperate with her in this. Then she suddenly felt a hand grabbing hers and turned to see it was Kagome. Hanayuki smiled in relief. Yes, she was not in this alone. The Seiryuu girls would always support her to make this merger worked.

She could do this.

* * *

_Let me know if any of you interested to read the next chapter :)_


	2. First Day Full of Clashes

**_First Day Full of Clash_**

The breakfast mood in Nishi family main house this morning was covered with suspense and tight air. At a glimpse, it might look like nothing was out of ordinary in the dining room. Nishi head family members, after all, were known to be silent and emotionless with the exception of Izayoi who seemed to wear her emotion on the sleeves and Inuyasha who seemed to pick up a rude attitude while growing up in the house no one welcomed them in. However, even the clueless one would notice the animosity between the eldest son and the head of the family if they stayed in room for longer. Inuyasha kept glancing between his father and half-brother. Ever since Sesshomaru confronted their father last Friday after school and their father refused to say anything, he had been in constant guard whenever those two were in the same room. For the first time ever since he learned of his father's new family, he felt bad towards the half-brother he used to hate with his every fiber being.

Honestly, did their father think they wouldn't realize he was the one behind this stupid merger? Or at least _one _of the person responsible. They still suspected Kita head family to also be in this merger plan as well. Maybe also Higashi head family as well, since Kouga mentioned one of the girls that came with Hanayuki was his supposed betrothed that he ran away from. At least the Minami family had nothing to do with this or else it would seem as if four corner families had nothing else to do that they had to get more involved with their children's life. It was this type of situation that made Inuyasha glad of his status in Nishi family. No sensible families would want their daughter to be involved with the mistress' son. He was spared of the responsibility to attend parties, act proper in public, and shoved into hoards of fiancee candidates.

A loud slam noise startled Inuyasha from his thought. He glanced to see Sesshomaru was the one who made the noise by slamming down his chopsticks, causing everyone else to cease their activities. Even their maids immediately excused themselves and left the dining room. It was better for them to not witness any confrontation between father and son, especially if it concerned the eldest son. There was no one who wasn't afraid of Sesshomaru. Some even more afraid of him than his father. Their father put down the newspaper he had been reading and raised his eyes to stare back at Sesshomaru who leaned back and crossed his hand, as if waiting for their father to say something.

"I heard that your school is merged with Seiryuu Academy." Izayoi suddenly spoke up with a smile, breaking the silence, "isn't it... nice?" Her voice trailed down when she noticed the tense expression on the father and sons. "Is there something wrong?" She asked around but none of them answered her.

"Cancel it," Sesshomaru said.

"There is nothing to be canceled for."

His eyes narrowed hearing his father's reply, "I do not have time to play your game, Father."

"There is no game to be played, Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scoffed, "come on, old man! You can't just expect us to believe you don't know anything about this merger!?"

"Inuyasha, please don't raise your voice this early in morning," Izayoi hurriedly said. The last thing they needed right now was a three way argument between father and sons. And compared to the other two, Inuyasha was the easiest one she could calm down. "Is there something wrong with the other school? I heard Seiryuu Academy is a really amazing school. Right, Kimiko?" she asked her husband's first wife who graduated from Seiryuu, hoping that she would join her to calm the father and sons.

"Oh yes. I never thought my son will study under Seiryuu Academy." Kimiko said, shedding fake tears, "I thought I would never see my family's legacy continue when I had a son instead."

Izayoi sighed exasperatedly at her antic, "Kimiko…" Really that comment didn't help the situation at all because Sesshomaru now throwing his mother a glare as well.

"Wait, so you got involved too, Kimiko-baba?!"

"I assure you, Inuyasha, neither of us knew about the merger before you and Sesshomaru barged into my office last Friday. I might be sending money to your school to compensate all the shenanigans you've done, but I'm not part of the school board." Their father answered before Kimiko could come out with another comment. The way he stressed out when saying shenanigans didn't escape their notice, causing both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to scowl back. For someone who kept saying he didn't care what they were doing in school as long as they kept up their grades, he sure brought up that matter at all time. He glanced at the wall clock, "I hope you're not planning to skip your first day with Seiryuu Academy."

Sesshomaru pushed back his chair roughly, causing a screeching noise when it slid against the floor. Without any words he turned around and stalked away from the dining room, ignoring demands from his mother to return to his seat. Watching his half-brother slammed the door shut, Inuyasha sighed and turned to their father. "This is cruel, even for you, old man." he said, shaking his head, "can't you just leave him alone? It didn't work before and it won't work this time." Inuyasha then stood up and followed his brother's suit.

He found Sesshomaru leaning against the front door, all ready to go, and his face twisted into a grin as he approached him. "Aw, can't go to school without me, jerk face?" he teased, earning Sesshomaru's infamous deadly glare and a swat to the back of his head. "Keh. It's not working on me. I'm already immune to that glare. Come on, we're going to be late." He said rushing to open the front door but when his half-brother didn't follow him, Inuyasha glanced back.

Sesshomaru was caressing silver bracelet faithfully rested on his right wrist with a thoughtful look.

"It should be fine," Inuyasha said softly. His eyes hesitantly trailed down at that silver bracelet. He thought Sesshomaru would have thrown it away knowing she was back into his life. "You saw her that day. She didn't seem to hold grudge that much… or at least she didn't show it. This could be a chance for… you know, a closure maybe."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't need your advice," Sesshomaru snapped before walking past him outside.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "yet that Sesshomaru still need me to clean up his mess. Bastard." He muttered and then followed his half-brother to their school.

* * *

_There were two long gashes on his right cheek from which the blood was flowing. His hair was now sullied with dried blood, no longer shone like usual. Probably from that first hit he received when he entered the room. His jacket was already abandoned before the fight earlier and his shirt was all torn up. She could see another three deep gashes on his chest. The bruises on his stomach were starting to get uglier colors from when he received countless kicks earlier and she was sure there were more of them hidden by his clothes. Blood were dripping from his hand as he walked closer to her. Not his. It was from his opponents who were dropping like flies from his attack._

_Her heart was beating wildly when she realized how close he was to her right now. That man raised his bloodied hand and reached out for her, "Hana…"_

_And she screamed. As loud as she could. She kept on screaming, hoping it would scare that man away from her._

"…yuki-sama! Hanayuki-sama!"

Hanayuki opened her eyes suddenly. Her breathing was labored as she looked around wildly, trying to grasp her surroundings. Two pairs of hands grabbed her arm, hoping to stop her flailing. It wasn't until she realized it was her two personal maids who hold her that Hanayuki started to calm down. She took a deep breath to relax. Her sheet was crumpled and she was sweating badly. When the maids were sure their young miss was completely awake, they finally released her arms and stepped back.

"It's almost time for breakfast, Hanayuki-sama," one of the maid said before leaning towards her, "and Kazuki-sama is here."

Her eyes widened hearing the last part, "father is here?" When that maid nodded, Hanayuki quickly threw away her comforter and ran away from her room, completely forgotten the nightmare she just had. One of her maids grabbed her robe before following their young miss before she entered the dining room. She threw the door open and breathed heavily in the doorway, ignoring her maids who finally caught up to her and draped the robe around her shoulder.

"My goodness, did you run from your room like that? Hanayuki, where _is_ your manner?"_  
_

"Father," Hanayuki ignored her mother and went straight to her father who was busy on his phone, "did you receive my email last Friday? Have you looked into it?"

Her father glanced at her briefly before returning his attention back to his phone, "yes and I have no idea what you're trying to insinuate, Hanayuki. The merger is valid and agreed by both school boards. I understand the merger situation is quite... unique but I don't see any play behind it."

And that was what she was afraid of. That there was nothing fishy about this merger and she really had to go to the same school with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She had to share the same classroom, had to endure seeing each other every day, and forced to exchange words with him. Hanayuki clenched her hands together as the nightmare she had earlier crept back into her mind. It had been only two years since that day and she thought she already moved on until she met him again. Could she really handle this?

Hanayuki glanced to see concerned look from her mother so she smiled to shake it off. "I understand. Thank you for looking into it, father."

"Do you want me to transfer you to another school?" Her father suddenly asked. His cellphone was nowhere in sight and his expression changed into a serious one. It didn't escape his notice the reason why his daughter suddenly asked him about the merger. "I can get in touch with the principal from your mother's alma mater in Osaka right now. You can be transferred immediately."

Transferring to another school was really inviting for her, especially remembering the situation of her new school. But then she remembered how her fellow Seiryuu students already placed their trust on her and the school principal seemed to believe she could help smooth the merger process. "No, father. You don't need to transfer me," she said softly. "I already promised my friends we will get through this merger together." No more running away, no more hiding. She knew she would regret this decision at some point in the future, but she made a promise and she didn't want to be a promise breaker anymore.

"Good. Then I trust you won't embarrass our family name again." Her father coldly stated, causing her to flinch, "That meltdown was more than enough."

Her clenched hands slightly trembled when she forced a smile towards her father, "I understand."

"Goodness, look at the time," her mother suddenly spoke up, diverting their attention to her, "go to your room and get ready, Hanayuki. Kagome should be here soon."

Relieved that her mother had purposefully ended their conversation, Hanayuki nodded gratefully. "Yes, mother," she bowed towards her parents before walking back to her room.

When she came out from her room half an hour later, Kagome was already patiently waiting for her in the foyer. She grinned when she saw Hanayuki walked towards her. "New day, new school. It's nice that they don't change our uniform in short notice," she greeted. "Sango said she and Ayame will meet us in the next station."

"And Kagura said her brother will drove her so we don't need to wait for her." Hanayuki said before she noticed her friend was fumbling the charm on her school bag. "Is there something wrong, Kagome?"

"Hm? Oh. No." Kagome paused before hesitantly continued, "it will be alright, right, with those delinquents? I mean they looked really angry to have us in their school and the girls were afraid they were going to hurt us last Friday."

"It will be fine," she assured her, "they might be delinquents and speak quite rudely but I don't think they will harass us for entertainment purpose. I'm sure last Friday was just them venting off their shock."

"You're right," a smile lit up on Kagome's face, "after all, their three strongest are from the corner families, like you. You must have known them quite well already before. Oh, Sango and Ayame are on the train right now. Let's go."

If Kagome turned her head slightly, she wouldn't have missed the petrified look briefly appeared on Hanayuki's face when she mentioned them. For a second there Hanayuki thought Kagome already knew about her relationship with Nishi brothers. It took a moment for Hanayuki to realize that Kagome must have thought she was friends with them just because they were from the corner families. Her secret was still safe.

But the problem was for how long could she hide it? How long until either of them snap out and everything broke loose?

"Hanayuki?" Kagome stared at her in concern.

Hanayuki smiled, shaking her head, "nothing. Shall we?" She sighed in relief when Kagome didn't pester it more and followed her out from her house. That was close. She really had to be more careful and keep her emotion in check, especially later in the school.

* * *

When Sesshomaru and Inuyasha arrived in front of the school, everything was different. There were no more graffiti in their school wall. The broken metal in their school gate was already replaced. Their school yard was thoroughly cleaned. There were no more broken bats, papers, ripped clothes lying carelessly in the ground. Instead of a wooden name plate, their school now had 'Seiryuu 2nd High School' written in a concrete plate instead. To sum up, their school now had a proper school building. It didn't look like a yanki school anymore, especially with the girls wearing proper uniform was seen walking into their school.

Sesshomaru glanced at their new school name with a distaste expression before walking past the gate. This was supposed to be his sanctuary away from his complicated family and politics. He had to do something to make her leave this school and to do that, this merger had to fail. It was a very good thing that the other boys were furious about the news and that the girls were a bit afraid of them. He could use this situation to his advantage. Glancing to Inuyasha beside him who seemed to be fired up, Sesshomaru knew it would be a matter of time before they returned back to normal life._  
_

The frown on his face was more visible when he entered the building. Everyone was noisier than usual to his taste. There were panicked or enraged shouting in every rooms they passed. If it weren't that, then there were small groups of female students giggling and whispering excitedly when passing him in the hallway. True that all of them fell into silent and scurrying away when he glared at them, but he was getting more irritated by seconds.

A collection of high pitched screams that he just passed didn't help the situation at all. Especially after that the door opened in front of him and few Fukugaku students tumbled out from the room.

"This is a _female_ restroom!" A Seiryuu student came out, looking very angry, and slammed her hand to the female sign under the door. "Please read the sign before you enter a room," she said before slamming the door shut.

Beside him, Inuyasha was roaring in laughter especially knowing Miroku was one of those students. "Keh, you're crazy, Miroku! Just because we got girls in here, doesn't mean you can show off your pervert side."

Miroku stood up, wiping any dirt in his uniform, and gave him a lopsided grin. "Well with all kind of sudden changes happening around us, I can't be blamed if I entered a wrong room, can I?" He glanced at Sesshomaru, "what's got into him?" One thing he learned in Fukugaku was that the only way to get answer from Sesshomaru was if he asked Inuyasha instead.

"Don't mind him," Inuyasha dismissed it nonchalantly, "he got little stalker groups following him."

Before Miroku could come up with a tease to the older Nishi brother, someone shouted Sesshomaru's name. They turned to see it was Kouga who ran towards them frantically. "Our classroom's gone!"

"What?!"

Kouga stopped in front of them, breathing heavily, "yeah, it's─ we got there and it turned to a weird room with mirrors! Everything's gone!"

Refusing to believe what Kouga just reported, they ran towards their classroom. When they arrived there, it was just like what Kouga had just said. There were no furniture inside the room. Instead one of the walls was now fully covered with mirrors. There were two long handles in each of the wall. They couldn't even see trace that this was used to be their classroom three days ago. Sesshomaru glanced around the room until he noticed a paper lying on the only table on the room.

_To our new friends from Fukugaku High, _

_classroom 2A is now relocated to the west wing in second floor. _

_Kita Hanayuki, President of Seiryuu Academy student council._

Everyone who were in the room jumped in fright when Sesshomaru punched the wall before leaving the room, clearly still in anger. They could see cracks immediately formed around where his punch landed. Inuyasha was the first one to recover from the shock and when he saw the note, he quickly followed Sesshomaru. The last thing they needed right now was Sesshomaru blowing up in the school and mentally scaring the Seiryuu girls. Yes they wanted those girls to surrender and request to return back to their old school, but not this way. Inuyasha frowned when he saw Sesshomaru walked upstairs. He thought for sure Sesshomaru would go to the main entrance and barricaded their building or something.

The west wing in their second floor was supposed to be an abandoned wing since they didn't have a lot of new students coming in. After all there were only much that a delinquent school could offer. Top facility was definitely not one of the case. But not anymore, it seemed. The classrooms which was usually used to dump unused school inventory was now improved. One of them was even transformed into a computer room, fully equipped with latest computers out in market. Inuyasha glared at whoever who whispered excitedly seeing how their school facilities were upgraded. If they wanted to celebrate then so be it, but he'd rather not have Sesshomaru pummeled them down. They walked towards the end of the hallway when they found where their new classroom was.

Before Inuyasha could stop him, Sesshomaru already slid the door opened and walked inside. His golden eyes swept around the room until it rested on the golden haired girl placing a flower vase to the teacher table while talking to two other girls. Sesshomaru quickly walked towards that girl. The other girls must have noticed his furious expression because their conversations and activities died down after seeing him. Inuyasha cursed silently before following Sesshomaru towards the front of the classroom, leaving their other friends looking around for their stuffs.

"Sessh─"

"Oh, good morning, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha," Hanayuki greeted with a smile when she noticed them, cutting Inuyasha unintentionally, "I'm glad that you found our new classroom. I really wanted to inform everyone from Fukugaku but I don't have any means to contact you all."

Even Inuyasha had to applaud her ability to mask her emotion when she didn't flinch at all with Sesshomaru slamming his hand down loudly. Not many people able to do that, especially one outside from their family. Her smile didn't even falter when Sesshomaru leaned towards her and stated, "do you think this is funny prank, Hanayuki?"

What everyone else didn't know was that her heart literally skipped a beat hearing Sesshomaru called her name. She hardly remember the last time he used her name to call her. Ever since that day, he never directly addressed her or at least if he had to speak to her, he only used 'you' to her. Even if he said it with a hostile tone, she actually had to fight back blush from appearing in her face. "I have no idea what are you talking about, Sesshomaru," she said, trying not to hitch her voice, "the girls and I have been working over the weekend to make this school presentable for our first day together."

"Who the hell gives you permission to mess up our classroom, huh? Why the hell can't you put that weird room in here?" Inuyasha snapped in.

"It's a dance studio and we all decide that the location of your old classroom is more suitable." It was Kagome who answered. "I don't understand why you all are so concerned about us rearranging our new school. And we have all permission we have from both our school board," she added, glancing around the classroom. The Fukugaku boys were openly glaring at them, making the Seiryuu girls to gather around her, "and we planned to discuss it with you, but all of you left the school in anger after our first meeting."

"So you just replace everything like that?!" Kouga chipped in as well, growling especially at his supposed fiance, "where the hell are our stuffs in the classroom then? Those are our personal stuffs!"

"We threw it away," Ayame answered with the strongest voice she could muster, even though her face still looked nervous seeing the boys started to advance on them. "Most of them are trash, anyway."

"Including my porn collections?" Even Miroku looked affronted hearing the girls' explanation, "that's a very rare collectible!"

Sango glared at Miroku whom she recognized as the same student who walked into the girls' restroom earlier. "_Especially_ the porn collections. Those are not acceptable in Seiryuu Academy and could lead you to expulsion."

"We are not in Seiryuu, dammit! Fukugaku doesn't have that freaking rule!"

Kagura rolled her eyes at their antics and scoffed, "not according to our school name plate in the gate."

"You did that without our permission!"

* * *

The tension between Fukugaku and Seiryuu students didn't diminish at all throughout the day, especially in class 2A. The Fukugaku students were pissed off after knowing their personal stuffs had been thrown away and their special graffiti were all cleaned up. They didn't even have their old desks anymore, which for them was one of the highest offense they felt. There were scribbles from their seniors or close friends that encouraged them everyday. Now their desks were all brand new and sparkling. They even _smell_ like from a perfume, for freakin' sake. On the other hand, Seiryuu students refused to apologize for their intrusion because these were all orders from their school board. They wanted the new Seiryuu 2nd High School to be a reflection of the original Seiryuu Academy. So it was natural that they removed everything that didn't belong in Seiryuu Academy and upgraded everything to their standard they were accustomed to.

It wasn't until the lunch period did their tense relationship was completely shattered. The door to their classroom suddenly opened and a panicked student went towards where Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku were seated. "Guys, someone broke into our lounge and took out _every thing_!"

"What the hell?! You better not joke about this, Hara!"

"Why would you think I'm joking?! I went there just now and everything's gone! Literally gone!" Hara glanced at Sesshomaru, "I asked everyone and they didn't see other schools sneaking in. What do you want me to do, Sesshomaru?"

How surprised Hara was when Sesshomaru stood up from his seat and instead of storming out of the school to pay revenge, he walked towards their new schoolmates.

"Did you do this?" Sesshomaru asked with his usual glare.

Hanayuki glanced at Sesshomaru before closing her book and smiled, "I'm sorry but which lounge are you talking about? We didn't touch the teacher's lounge, if that's what you're asking."

"I'm not in a game mood, Hanayuki," he growled. "The building behind the gym. Did. You. Clean. It?"_  
_

"Oh, yes. We saw that the room was filled with unused things from the school so we─" she froze in fear when Sesshomaru grabbed her neck and pulled her roughly towards him.

Sesshomaru glared at the other Seiryuu girls who shrieked in surprise as well. When they tried to pry Hanayuki away from him, he only pulled her up and dragged her away from her friends only to push her against the wall. His friends, especially Inuyasha, immediately ran towards them and stopped the girls from provoking him any further. Inuyasha stared at his half-brother's back nervously, didn't know what to do. In one hand he was also as pissed off as Sesshomaru was and glad to pull one up against the girl. But in other hand, using violence against the girls was not his agenda.

"Leave her alone! Oh God, you could be choking her to death!"

Inuyasha quickly grabbed the girl who was about to attack Sesshomaru before she got hurt instead. Glancing down at her, he recognized her as the girl who seemed to be very close to Hanayuki. No wonder she was brave enough to go against Sesshomaru. "Kagome, right? You better not provoke him more. He won't hurt her," he said, struggling to keep her away from Sesshomaru and Hanayuki. But seeing how furious his half-brother was earlier, even Inuyasha started to doubt his sentence just now.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her neck as he couldn't barely contain his emotion anymore. "Do you really think you can play this little games without consequences, Hanayuki?"

"There is no game in here, Sesshomaru," she forced herself to answer. Seeing his furious face dangerously close to her was terrifying. "This is what our school wants and─"

"─and do you think _I _care about those old people? You have no rights to come in and do whatever you want in _my_ sanctuary." His eyes were clouded from anger that he almost didn't realize he really choked her. All those unfinished anger and betrayal he felt after that day suddenly took over him. "You know what I'm capable of, Hanayuki," he sneered, "do you really think I won't do the same thing to you?"

It wasn't until her grip on his arm slacked off did Sesshomaru realized what he almost did. He stepped back, mortified to know that he lost control _again. _And it was because of her _again_. Hanayuki coughed to get the air flowing into her lung again. She glanced up to see the shocked expression on his face and before she was able to say anything, he turned away from her. "I expect you return everything you threw away tomorrow," he coldly stated. Everyone parted away to give Sesshomaru a clear path to his desk out of fear and shock seeing his outburst. Even the Fukugaku students didn't expect Sesshomaru to blow up to a girl like that.

"No."

Sesshomaru whipped back at her quickly, "what did you just say?"

"I said no," Hanayuki said again while massaging her neck. "Violence might be the answer to your friends but not me."

Inuyasha mentally groaned hearing her answer. For someone who was almost choked to death, Hanayuki really was a stubborn one. He stared at that girl exasperatedly, hoping for her to just shut up and back away. Didn't she know how still dangerous it was to provoke Sesshomaru right now? Honestly, seeing this made him started to realize how compatible those two actually were.

"This is not Fukugaku High School anymore. And nor does it a Seiryuu Academy. This is a new school, which mean a new leader have to step up." Hanayuki walked towards Sesshomaru and stopped when she was few feet away from him. "You used to be the leader in Fukugaku and I was a school president in Seiryuu Academy. Shall we let the rest of the student body to decide which of us is the new leader? The winner will have full authority over all of the students."

"Do you really think you can win against this Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her response. There was no student council president in Fukugaku as they only looked up to the strongest student as their leader. And Sesshomaru never actually cared if he was the leader or not, but if this was the fastest way to remove her permanently from his life then he would gladly do it. "In three days, we will hold a school meeting," he finally said, "both of us will give out speech and immediate voting afterwards. If you don't show up, then I will win by default."

"I agree," Hanayuki said, offering her hand. It didn't really surprise her when Sesshomaru didn't accept her handshake and instead opted to glower at her. She then sighed and stepped back to give him space, "may the best one win."

* * *

_Thanks to my first reviewer, LoveInTheBattleField, and to those of you who follow and favorite this story. Glad to know you like it :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. It really helps and motivates me to write :) Till the next one!_


End file.
